bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroZeroThirteen/Look at all these ideas!
Tower of Babel (floor idea) The Tower of Babel, "the place that seperated mankind through confusion and fear" (as said by SirAston), is level accessed by beating Satan with the "Key to the City" trinket. The level looks like the walls of the Tower of Babel, with the music being "Latter Days" in B. There are about 25 rooms, with most of them containing bosses. Duplicate bosses are more common than they were in Sheol. The Tower of Babel has a bigger variety of enemies and bosses. Super sins are more common here. Monsters encountered in the Tower of Babel *Eye (Upgraded version) *Dople (Upgraded version) *Globin *Knight (Upgraded version) *Leech (Upgraded version; Normal version is rare) *Sucker *Avarice *Hangman *Mask of Evil *Guts *Big Guts *Brain *MemBrain *Boom Fly *Host *Maw *Mr. Maw *Psychic Maw (more common then normal) Bosses and variations encountered in the Tower of Babel *The Fallen *3-4 Sins *2-3 Super Sins *1-2 Ultra Pride *Fistula (whole) (sometimes two of them at the same time) *Teratoma (whole) (sometimes two of them at the same time) *Gemini (2-3 of them at the same time) *Steven (sometimes two of them at the same time) *Blighted Ovum (sometimes two of them at the same time) *Headless Horseman (multiple, but head only, more rarely a single one with a body) *Lokii (two of them at the same time) *The Husk (sometimes two of them at the same time) *The Wretched *Widow (two of them at the same time) *The Hollow *The Carrion Queen (sometimes two of them at the same time) *C.H.A.D. (sometimes two of them at the same time) *Peep (two of them at the same time) *The Bloat *Gurdy Jr. (two of them at the same time, or one with a random boss) *Gurdy *Monstro II (sometimes two of them at the same time) *Gish (two of them at the same time) *Monstro (2-3 of them at the same time) *The Harbingers (sometimes 2-3 of them at the same time) *Scolex (sometimes two of them at the same time) *Pin (two of them at the same time) *Mask of Infamy *Daddy Long Legs *Triachnid (rare) *Lucifer (end of level boss) Lucifer (boss) Lucifer is the boss found at the end of the Tower of Babel. The music that plays is "My Innermost Apocolypse" in B He has three forms. Using the Bible on him will kill the player instantly, similar to Satan. Using the Book of Sin or the Book of Lucifer, however, kills his first and second form, allowing the player to quickly skip to his final form. While his first two forms have only two thirds of the health the second form of Satan has, the third form is tough. His first form consists of three attacks. One is spawning a bunch of blood bullets, similar to Monstro's attack. Another is quickly spitting up towards the player 3 blood bombs in a row that explode when they touch the floor, similar to the ones spawned by Mom's Heart. Lucifer's final attack can be only used by him when his health is 25% or under. His final attack is rapidly firing blood bullets in cardinal and diagonal directions. Lucifer's second form leaves a trail of blood similar to the ones Brain, Blighted Ovum and Super Lust leave. The blood trail quickly disappears. He moves diagonally, similar to The Hollow, randomly firing blood beams (similar to those of Vis and Gluttony in all cardinal directions. Lucifer's final form is similar to the final form of Satan, only with no Leeches. After Lucifer's legs land, his giant head lands, spawning a 12-way blood bullet spray similar to the one Peep makes and a Monstro-like spray of blood bullets. He occasionally (every time he loses 10% of his health) spawns bosses in this form, and will not attack or be attackable while a boss is on the screen. Lucifer spawns The Bloat, The Carrion Queen, Teratoma, Monstro II, The Husk, Blighted Ovum and The Hollow. When he gets down to 20% of his health, Lucifer uses his hands, which don't come down as quick as his legs, yet are still quite the obstacles. If anybody could provide constructive criticism/pics, that'd be nice :) Category:Blog posts